Once a Weasley, Always a Weasley
by Comet96
Summary: November Birdie Tempest known as Birdie, daughter and only child of Sirius Black has just been reunited with her falsely accused father thirteen years after leaving her. Trying to rebuild their father-daughter relationship Sirius becomes too over protective, especially when Charlie Weasley gets involved. Starts during Harry's fifth year. Mature scenes of inappropriate content
1. Chapter 1

"You shouldn't do anything reckless." I told the man as he paced back and forth through the dingy, dark, dirty kitchen. We weren't along considering this house had become the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Most of the Weasley family were present as well as Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin a temporary roommate. The man turned sharply to face me giving me one of his sharpest glares he could summon up through his panic and anger.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm your father you should be listening to me!" he snapped giving me a pointed look that told me he knew that was spending too much time with his cousin Nymphadora Tonks. He had his suspicions that we were planning to wreck-havoc upon the male population.

"Birdie, don't." Remus warned knowing I would wind him up just to annoy him.

"Oh come on give me a break I'm nearly twenty-one I can judge whether I'm doing something stupid for myself." I defended shooting a glance towards Remus in chance that he would do something to calm his best friend down. He was about to answer me probably to say something about how I should listen to my dad but he was cut off by the said person.

"Don't go looking to Remus to save your arse Birdie. I thought you were nearly twenty-one. Surely you can argue for yourself." He challenged stepping out of the shadows to reveal his face to everyone in the room.

This was my dad; Sirius Black. He looked very much the same as Aunt Andormeda has explained and from the photos she showed me he hadn't changed much. He still had long wavy black hair that reached his shoulders. He still had those sharp, calculating grey eyes, and he was still growing his moustache and trimmed beard. If he wasn't my father I could find it possible to call him attractive like Ginny did the first time seeing him tamed and clean when she first moved into Grimmauld Place.

"Alright dad let's say for arguments sake that you're right what would you have me do?" I asked gently placing my hands on the table allowing him to see that my wand was grasped in my right hand. I wasn't going to use magic about him, but it always gave me a frill to show him that I was old enough to use magic without the Ministry finding out. He gave my wand a disgusted look before looking around the room at everyone as they looked on in interest. Let's just say this happened quite a few times between the two of us.

"You stay in the house until Harry arrives. You don't leave without my permission and never by yourself." He ordered in a tone that left no room for argument because he knew I was going to argue against him. These rules were ridiculous, but he was my dad and I was going to have to listen to him because this was his house and it could be possible that he may ground me.

"Fine okay I'll stay in the house until Harry gets here, but can you really expect me to get an escort every time I want to leave here?" I questioned copying his signature move of raising only one eyebrow.

"Yes I expect you to have an escort every time you leave the house. Harry was attacked by Dementors no less than five hours ago and you want to parade around London, waving your wand about like a fairy to try and attract the attention of some worthless wizard who would only use you!" he seethed stepping forward and slamming his hands down on the table. With the way he's acting you would think he was a bit over protective. A little late on that field but I couldn't really blame him.

"Take a chill pill dad; I won't leave the house without your permission or a body guard. You have my word." I stated pulling myself out of my chair to go offer my services to Molly.

"She is like her mother." I heard him muttered to Remus who gave a soft chuckle before commenting.

"She's actually more like you then you know." He corrected before taking in a soft sigh. "She just looks like her mother." I couldn't help but notice the pain in his voice. My mum had been very close to Remus and after the stories he told me about their time at Hogwarts I could understand why. She, like Lily was there for him when no one else was. They understood that he felt like he didn't deserve to have friends because of his lycanthropy and they helped him get passed that thought and let people in.

"She hasn't got any of me in her appearance has she?" dad pondered staring at me as I walked over to Molly. So maybe I was listening in on their conversation and was watching them from the corner of my eye so I knew he was looking at me. What I was a curious child and I hadn't changed much in that way. "Same ginger curls and green eyes as her mother."

"And she has her beauty, which was a nightmare when she was at Hogwarts." Remus added without a thought until dad released a low growl. Remus quickly sat up straight realising what he said and added some comforting words to calm his best friend down. "She never did anything stupid and I'm still under the belief that she hasn't had a boyfriend."

"And she isn't going to get one until she's thirty." Dad concluded huffing in his seat going back to the brooding mood he was in when he found out Harry had been attacked.

"Dad's will always be protective of their daughters even after they marry and have children." Molly affirmed quietly to me as I joined her by the oven where she was making her famous stew. I should take this advice from her seeing as she would possibly know having been married for over twenty years and birthed seven children.

"Yes but he's going to be worse considering he's had thirteen years out of the game." I pointed out reminding her that he was in Azkaban for twelve years and then on the run for another year before we were reunited.

"He's trying to be the dad you never had and he wants you to know he loves you." Molly continued not realising she was sticking up for a man she had constantly been arguing with since her arrival here three weeks ago. "Just give him the chance November and he might lay off … eventually." Yes it would be eventually maybe when I was too old for his over protectiveness.

"Thanks for the advice Molly, but we are talking about Sirius Black, the man that managed to knock up Eleanor Tempest at the tender age of sixteen. He was sixteen at the same time but didn't find out that he was going to be a dad until I was born. My mum didn't know how he would react and asked Dumbledore to let her drop out of school. He only allowed it considering she was highly intelligent and could take her NEWTS in the Ministry after she had me." I gave Molly a suggestive look to make her think carefully about the whole thing before she tried to defend him again. "He had approximately three hours to grow the fact that he was going to be a dad before I was born. Aunt Andormeda told me that she was there also considering mum was living with her at the time. She said that when I was born it was the best thing that ever happened to him and he didn't even know it. I suppose it does take time, but Remus thinks he's going to do something stupid before he realises it." I sighed noting the innocent pain in my own voice and released that she did as well.

"November Birdie Tempest you should be happy that he's trying and you should support him for trying. You were only six when he was taken to Azkaban. You didn't know what was happening you just knew that you no longer had a mum or a dad in your life. That's hard for a six year old to understand but you grew into a wonder, beautiful young woman and he has to grow to the fact that you're no longer his little girl." She said giving me a small smile and a half hug before turning back to the stew.

"Thank you Molly and I'm sorry the house isn't the nicest place to live, but it great having you here." I mumbled softly before walking away and into the hall where the stairs were located. I was resting my head against the wall near the stairs thinking about how stress full it was to talk about my parents passed.

My mother was a smart, beautiful woman; well that's what I had been told considering I couldn't remember much about her. My mother Eleanor Orndine Tempest had been tortured and killed three weeks before James and Lily Potter were attacked by Voldemort. She was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange who was trying to get information on the hiding place of the Potter's, whom had been best friends with both my parents. I knew it wasn't the only reason why Bellatrix killed her. There was also the fact that my mother was a blood-traitor and had had a child with a Black that was also a blood-traitor. My theory was that my grandmother Walburga Black was disgusted with having a blood-traitor grandchild and ordered Bellatrix to do something about it.

If I remember correctly from what I could remember when I was six, Bellatrix had apparated into our London home while dad was out at the Potter's, killed mum and then made a move to kill me but a few Order members turned up just in time. The three weeks after that were hard on dad seeing as the woman he loved – yet he didn't marry – had been murdered by his estranged cousin and attempted to kill his only child who he had to bring up by himself. In the end when he was sent to Azkaban I was taken in by Andormeda who was also my godmother.

It was hard to think back to when I was younger when I actually had a type of family because I couldn't really remember anything from my childhood. I hated trying to go over anything because the most significant thing I could remember anything apart from the night my mum was killed. I couldn't remember the flash of green light that took her life but I could remember the crazed face of Bellatrix as she walked towards me as I curled up in my room trying to hide like my mum had ordered.

I spent most of my childhood having nightmares about her estranged eyes as she waved her wand around in attempt to think of a spell that would possible kill me without nit being so quick like the killing curse.

Shaking my head I could feel my ginger curls flowing across my lower back as I tried to erase the memory from my mind. It wasn't going to well but the sudden entrance from Fred and George supplied me with a way out.

"Our dearest Birdie what has brought you out here when our wonderful mother is making her scrumptious stew?" Fred interrogated me coming to lean on the right side of me while George leaned on the left. I like Molly and Arthur and the other Weasley children could tell the twins apart because of their appearances. George was just that much taller than Fred and he also wore his hair a little shorter than Fred. Fred also had a cheekier smile and his eyes were just a little lighter with wild mischief.

"Had a disagreement with dear old daddy." I whispered hearing their fake in takes of breath. They still found it slightly amusing that Sirius Black was my father considering we looked nothing alike.

"It's still strange to think that Sirius is your dad. I mean honestly who would have expected Sirius Black to have a daughter at the age of sixteen." George exclaimed making sure to not be too loud as to wake up the wonderful Walburga Black's portrait. I gave him a pointed look and he quickly gave me a cheeky smile.

"I get where he's coming from Birdie." Fred started making it very clear he was checking me out as his eyes swept over my body. "I mean you're hot like so hot it's near a Incendio spell." He added a wink on the end of his little metaphor giving me a suggestive look that made George snort from laughter.

"I wouldn't let Sirius hear you hitting on his _little girl_ Freddie he might curse you now that you've come of age." A voice teased from the end of the hallway. My eyes flew to the front door where two red-haired men had just entered covered in dirt. I recognised them both but the one that spoke was more recognisable. This was Bill Weasley the oldest Weasley child followed by his younger brother and the second eldest Charlie Weasley.

"It was great having you as a brother Fred. How would you like your funeral?" Charlie inquired giving us all a smile that showed off his pearly white teeth. A small laugh slipped out my mouth as Fred's eyes grew wider at the thought of facing Sirius Black in a duel.

"Charlie leave the poor boy alone." I mock scolded him allowing the playful smile to grow on my face. This always happened when I was in the presence of Charlie Weasley. He had some hold over me that always made me smile. Tonks suggested that it was attraction and that I should jump him to get his reaction. Of course this was something only Tonks would say considering she was the quirky 'I go for much older guys' interest. Yes Nymphadora Tonks was very much interested in Remus Lupin and had been ever since she met him four weeks ago when the Order of Phoenix was set in order.

"Oh come on Birdie I was only joking." He gasped pretending to be astounded by my scolding him. He moved forward to bring me into a hug as Bill hugged the twins at the same time. As Charlie brought me into a hug I felt shiver run up my back in an electric charge. It felt wonderful to be in his arms and I rested my head against his chest.

I was drowned by Charlie height where he reached a high six foot four inches against my tiny five foot two inches. That was another thing I got from my mum; her small height. From behind me I could feel the three other Weasley's watching with no doubt amusing expressions plastered on their faces. Charlie brought his arms tighter around me and gently pressed his face into my hair.

"Come on Charlie other people want to hug Birdie, don't go around hogging her." Bill drawled interrupting the long, not practically needed hug.

"Yeah Charlie you wouldn't want Siri-" Fred begun to say but was cut off by an inhumane growl.

"What is going on here!" came the sharp hiss of my dad. Charlie and I quickly pulled away from each other and faced the stern yet slightly angered face of Sirius Black.

"We were just saying hello dad." I answered quietly glaring at the retreating figures of Bill, Fred and George as they made their escape down to the kitchen.

"It doesn't look like a hello to me Birdie."

"Oh please let it go dad. Must you get so over protective about everything?" I argued hoping he would remember the conversation we had only moments before downstairs. He took in a deep breath while glaring at Charlie before frowning and watching the pair of us.

"Dinner's ready." He uttered before turning and leaving to go back to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting is like a game. For me right now it's like a tortured game. Who could be the most paranoid me, Molly Weasley or dad? Tonight some member of the Order went to get Harry form his aunt and uncle's. Although no one actually related to Molly was on this mission in retrieving Harry she still worried for everyone including Harry himself. Dad was worried for Harry and Remus and possible Tonks as well considering she was his cousin but his true torment came from worrying about Harry's safety.

Me? Well I was worried about Harry of course but I'd only met him on a few odd occasions and I did see him as a little brother my true concern was for Tonks. See she was the clumsiest, yet extraordinary girl ever that she was bound to do something that would get her in trouble. My panic was because she was my best friend and one of the only people I had constantly in my life and she was more of a sister and I really didn't want anything to happen to her.

If an outsider was suddenly dropped into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place they would think some serious argument had just happened. Picture Molly Weasley standing by the stove making a huge feast for the Order members when they returned from collecting Harry. If you knew her well you would see that she wasn't putting her heart in her cooking tonight. She was far too panicked to really be paying attention to the food. No doubt it would still turn out to taste wonderful, but she didn't really need to be the one cooking, but when Bill offered to do it instead she turned him down.

Dad was sitting at the end of the table away from everyone drinking from his scotch's glass; every now and then topping it up from the bottle of firewhisky next to him. It would look like he didn't want to face the consequence of the 'argument' and had turned to the alcohol.

I was sitting there with my arms crossed against my chest occasionally twirl my ginger curls around my wand watching in fascination as the strand would straighten out before turning back to its tight curl. I possibly looked like the stroppy young adult that had been scolded by the two adult for not getting her own way and was now sitting in silence after the 'argument' that had previously taken place.

Everyone else in the kitchen was seated around the table in quite conversation or of floating in the clouds of nine. The only other people in the kitchen at the moment were Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Crookshanks but I don't think he's included.

The thought of being stuck in the kitchen for a minute longer was just driving me insane and in that second I decided to leave and go in search for Ginny and Hermione; the latter wanted to borrow an advanced book in charms I had in my room. I pushed out my chair and stood preparing to leave the depressing atmosphere of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" dad rasped out after taking another slug of his firewhisky. I looked him over and took in the neat, clean and unexpected suit he had thrown on for Harry's arrival. He did indeed dress to impress or it was to possibly show Harry that everything was getting better for him.

"To find Hermione and Ginny." I replied flicking my eyes down to his drink. He knew I disliked it when he drunk before dinner. I know I'm not his mother; god forbid that, but he was the only close family I really had besides Tonks and Andormeda and it was nice having my dad around.

"Make sure you don't wake your Grandmother; we don't need her screaming around here." He reminded pushing away his glass after catching my pointed look at it. That part made me smile a little because he was doing something for which showed he cared.

"I'll make sure I'm extra loud when I pass her." I fired back making my exit from the kitchen calculating how long it would take him to scold me. Hey he was still a dad and while I lived under his roof I had to follow his orders; I've heard it all before.

"Birdie!" he warned, but I could tell he wasn't as serious as he made out to be. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes, I know don't wake Grandmother." I snorted before flying out of the door and running up the stairs as quite as I could to the fourth floor where my room was located. Hermione and Ginny's twin room was on the opposite end of the hallway as was the spare room that Bill stayed in. there was also a bathroom set in the middle of their doorways, but I was lucky to have my own private bathroom.

Molly and Arthur were located in the master bedroom on the third floor were Fred and George's room was located as well as Remus'. Ron and Harry had a twin room on the second floor and there was also a spare room and office as well as a small living area. On the first floor the library was located as well as the ballroom, larger living area and Charlie's room coming of the library.

The Kitchen was located down in the basement and dad made his room up on the fifth floor in his original room. No one entered Uncle Reg's room as it had been sealed off by magic and Buckbeak was held in the attic which had been enhanced by magic to be like a section of the Forbidden Forest.

It was safe to say that 12 Grimmauld Place was a lot larger than it look from the outside and had been protected by ancient amounts of magic to hide that fact. Grimmauld Place was like a mansion and there were plenty of rooms in the house on many of the floors that hadn't been used and were closed off until further need.

Molly was a bit cautious and had made that one of the top rules to follow while at Grimmauld Place and even most adults – excluding Sirius and Remus; possible Dumbledore as well – had been band from entering those rooms. It wasn't hard to miss the doors that had been sealed off; they gave off a weird aura.

_An hour later … _

I never ended up going in search for Hermione, seeing as I heard from Fred that she was with Ron in his room and I didn't want to break up anything that might be going on. It was safe to say that I could tell there was a mutual liking for each of them. I didn't know if the other knew that they both liked each other, but didn't want to interrupt if they were kissing in there.

I was reading a muggle romance novel when there was a gentle knock on my door. Not being bothered to get up and answer the door I called for the person to enter and waited for my visitor to enter.

When the door opened to reveal Charlie I was so shocked I accidently dropped the book onto the bed. In all honesty I wasn't expecting anyone other than Ginny considering she liked spending time in my room. From Charlie's face as his eyes wandered around my room he found the reason why his sister loved my room.

"Your walls … there amazing." He let out in a breath. I could tell from his wide eyes and open mouth that he was astonished. It wasn't a surprise seeing as almost everyone that entered my room acted like this.

When dad had stopped going on the run six weeks ago and decided to move back into the house for safety reasons I moved back in with him. I got one of the largest rooms with my own private bathroom and he gave me free ran on how I decorated it. Having loved my time at Hogwarts I ended up painting the Forbidden Forest and well as the Black Lake and Hogwarts castle in the back ground.

The thing that made it stand out was the fact that I was a talented painter and with a tad bit of magic the trees, water and sky changed and moved constantly. It was actually like you were standing in the forest looking at the lake and castle as if you were actually on the grounds.

It did help that I was advanced at using magic something according to Remus I had picked up from both parents; more mum than dad. Most of my furniture in the room was made out of logs or beams of wood to hold the forest theme and if anything had colour to it, it would be in different tones of green; my favourite colour. For example my bed was made out of four slim, but sturdy tree trunks that reached up to the ceiling and created a canopy to cover the bed out of leaves.

I was a nature loving and I enjoyed Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures when at Hogwarts. I always loved forests and this was the perfect place for me to go to whenever I needed to get away.

"I always wanted to keep a part of Hogwarts with me." I supplied for him as if he had asked why it was in my room. Charlie's eyes shot to me and he now looked curious.

"You painted this?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows that the created a little bent in the middle. Hey Charlie Weasley looked cute when he was curious and confused.

"It's hard to believe but yes I did paint this and I did design everything in this room." I stated giving a small shrug as I got off the bed and picked up Crookshanks who had somehow made it into my room. Crookshanks was a big fan on the whole decretive side of the room and would always end up in here.

"Wow you are amazing." He whispered walking around the room and getting a closer look at the walls. It was amusing to watch him as he wondered around the room looking at every wall and taking in all the detail. "Are these Bowtruckle's your added?" I looked closer to the area he was standing by and noticed the small eight inch tree-guardians.

"Yes, they reminded me of Hogwarts but they're not the only creatures painted on the walls." I announced noting the slight pride in my own voice. I may or may not have been a slight maniac when it came to magical creatures and I was always proud when people spotted them on my walls. Charlie walked back around the walls once again giving out small utterances when he spotted things he had missed on the first round.

"Your Unicorn is simple breath-taking, it's impossible to believe you painted that, it looks to realistic." Charlie implied watching as the Unicorn drank out of the lake and then ran back into the forest when the lake rippled from the giant squid.

"Well thank you Charlie for that complement. I think that's two compliments under five minutes." I teased slowly stroking Crookshanks fluff giving Charlie a cheeky smile. Charlie turned to give me a smile back, but froze as he looked me over. Curious as to what he was looking at I looked down at my attire.

From what I could see past Crookshanks I was wearing a mint green summer dress covered in birds and flowers. It was a muggle dress that I had recently brought when Tonks and I took Hermione and Ginny shopping at the beginning of the summer. I had brought a large range of muggle wear going from dresses, both casual and formal and had also brought trousers, shorts and many different styled tops. Muggle clothing suited me better than wizard robes.

I was wearing fluffy pair of white slippers and knee high white socks as well. It was cold in some areas of the house and didn't want to be cold and have to run to get a cardigan. My hair was down as well so that stopped at the bottom of my back in its tight ginger curls and I currently had on my reading glasses that emphasised my bright green eyes.

"Yeah the socks don't really go with the dress, but it gets chilling in the house." I commented lamely making an excuse for the random clothing. Tonks always says it's a thing I've been doing ever since I was young and I hadn't grown out of it.

"You look beautiful." He declared and then flushed after he realised what he said. His eyes met mine and I was sure he could tell I was blushing as well. "I meant that in a friendly way?" he questioned like he wasn't sure of himself. I gave him a soft smile that showed it was okay and stepped closer to him.

This was not known for me. Why I was suddenly feeling so brave I had no idea. Maybe it had something to do with to do with Tonks telling me to make a move on Charlie all the time, maybe it was because he said I was beautiful, but in the end it didn't really matter.

As I moved to get closer to him he also moved to reach me as well and we were soon standing directly in front of each other. He defiantly was a remarkable man and he was by no doubt highly attractive. His face was clear from any scaring or buns unlike other parts of his body and he had the early stages of stubble growing around the bottom half of his face. For some reason this made him even more attractive when I thought about him working with dragons. His eyes were ignited with what I hoped was passion and they shone sky blue.

"Charlie." I softly murmured as he brought his lips to mine. The kiss was soft and tender at first and I simple melted against his lips and as he wrapped his arms around me he brought me closer deepening the kiss as he did so. I knew and he knew that the kiss would have proceeded to have been something more if Crookshanks hadn't made it clear that he wasn't enjoying being squashed. The sharp growl from said cat drew us away from each other to catch our breath. I looked down at the ginger cat in my arms and lowered him to the floor. "Sorry Crookshanks."

"I'm sorry." Charlie stuttered taking a large step away from me as I stood again. I gave him a confused look and wrapped my arms around my waist in comfort. "I shouldn't have kissed you." He added after noting my confusion.

"You don't need to apologise Charlie, I wanted you to kiss me." I assured him giving him an honest smile as he looked to see if I was lying.

"You did?" he muttered sounding just as confused as he looked and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Yes Charlie I did." I confirmed stepping forward to give him a small peak on the lips. "Does that prove it to you?" I received his answer as he bent down to kiss me again. It was a sweet kiss and he only pulled away before things got out of hand.

"Well see where things go before we decided to make a deal out of this, what with your dad." he mumbled giving me another kiss when I nodded in reply. That sounded like such a wonderful idea.


	3. Chapter 3

After Charlie and I returned to the kitchen; without explaining the kiss to anyone, we still had to wait for the return of the Order. Molly had now joined everyone at the table, but was knitting a woolly hat, instead of letting the magic do it by itself. Arthur was going over some Order information with Bill, while dad was reading the newspaper while stroking Crookshanks. The younger Weasley children and Hermione were all upstairs seeing as Molly said they weren't allowed down until dinner, but I had a feeling Fred and George would be up to something way before then.

To distract me from the upcoming arrival of the Order, Charlie thought it would be a good idea to play a game of chess. Of course we used his own personalised chess set which had the chess pieces made for tiny little marble dragons. I mean even the pawns were dragon eggs and the queen was a Hungarian Horntail with a little horn/spike crown on its head. I thought they were adorable and I was a bit reluctant to play with him.

"Charlie I don't want to play anymore." I whined as another one of my chess pieces crumbled into ash and then rematerialized next to the board. Charlie gave out a triumphed cheer as another one of my dragons was burned.

"Why are you afraid you'll lose?" he challenged wiggling his eyebrows as if questioning why I wanted to give up. In all honestly I just wanted to steal his chess set because the dragons were adorable.

"NO! I'm not scared I would have beaten you by now!" I snapped glaring at him as he gave me a smirk in disbelief to my answer. I could see from the corners of my eyes that we had caught the attention of the others in the room, we were being quite loud. We had even brought dad out of his 'state' and that was saying something since he received the letter about Harry.

"Then why don't you want to play?" he questioned not bothering to keep his victorious tone out of his voice. I glared at him before leaning back in my chair flooding my arms against my chest.

"Because…" I could feel everyone's eyes on me and it was making me feel uncomfortable, what was their problem? Charlie raised an eyebrow as if telling me to continue. "I feel like I'm hurting the poor dragons by playing this game. I mean they look so realistic and they even breathe fire and I just don't want to see them turn to ash. Plus you just killed one of my Norwegian Ridgeback's." I muttered feeling my cheeks redden with embarrassment as I could feel everyone's eyes still on me. I avoided everyone's eyes and looked to the end of the table where dad was sat with a small smile on his face.

He knew I loved animals, considering I received an O in my Care of Magical Creatures NEWT. I hated it when someone mentioned killing an endangered or any species because it showed that humans - including wizards and muggles – could be heartless and selfish.

As I could still feel everyone's eyes on me I quickly stood and went into the pantry to pour myself a shot of firewhisky.

"I think Charlie's found his soul mate." Bill announced loud enough for me to hear in the pantry. I must admit although I nearly choked on the non-existent firewhisky, I also had a wonderful feeling settle in my stomach at the thought of being with Charlie. Taking in a deep breath I laced the firewhisky back on the shelf and grabbed a few tea bags and the sugar before walking back out it to the kitchen.

"Does anyone want a cup of tea?" I asked hoping they would forget what Bill just said. I could tell from the look on dad's face it was clear he didn't like what had just been said.

"I would thank you dear." Arthur replied helping me out and giving me small smile when I caught his eye. I loved Arthur Weasley he was always kind to me and never treated me differently when he found out I was Sirius Black's daughter. I sent silent thanks up to Merlin and quickly set to making him his tea while I made myself a strong coffee; I never liked tea it tasted horrid.

It was as I was about to pour the water into the cup that the sound of a door slamming had everyone on their feet. Molly and Arthur were the first ones to race up the stairs while dad wasn't far behind. Bill piled the Order files up and placed them to one side of the table before going into the pantry and brought out a few bottles of firewhisky and glasses. They were probably very much needed.

I glanced over to Charlie who gave me a soft smile before packing away his chess set with a flick of his wand and when it was packed it vanished. I finished making Arthur's tea and didn't bother making my coffee as I wouldn't be up to drinking it if I had to listen to the Order's story.

Just as I was about to make my way over to the table to sit next to Charlie some pink thing came flying towards me and sent my flying to the ground. After shaking off the pain I opened my eyes to see familiar blue ones staring down at me.

"Dora?" I moaned dropping my head back down on the floor as my exhilarating best friend lay on top of me. It looked like she was happy to see me. "Do you mind getting off me?"

"Fine, but there's loads of boring stuff Moody wants to tell the Order about tonight." She grumbled getting to her feet before helping me up onto my feet. Charlie had also joined us and now led us both to our seats next to him giving Dora a pointed look.

"I'll send you back to the Auror office Tonks!" Moody stated sternly as he limped over to the bottom end of the table and roughly dropped himself into a seat. Not two seconds later than he sat down, Remus and dad enter the kitchen with Kingsley following behind. Dad had a sour expression plastered on his face and as I was about to ask him why Molly entered with Arthur hot on her heels.

"I can't believe you Sirius! You couldn't at least let the poor boy see his friends before you go out there and get him all riled up." Molly scolded him as if he was a child as well instead of an adult. Sirius was about to argue back and you could tell from the way his jaw clenched and his eye twitched.

"Sirius, Molly sit down and stop your arguing we have a meeting to get through and Albus will be joining us in a few minutes so behave before he gets here." Moody grunted taking a drink out of his hip flask. I just watched them from my seat in between Dora and Charlie rolling my eyes at the childish behaviour of my dad.

"This is going to be a long night." I muttered to myself as I sunk lower into my seat.

_A long time later …_

"Harry!" I exclaimed finally meeting the boy in person since finding out that we were God-siblings.

Harry the poor boy looked frightened at first but when dad placed a hand on his shoulder he visible calmed.

"Harry this is my daughter, the one I mentioned in past before." Dad started by gesturing to me as I gave a slight smile in return to the young boy. "This is November Birdie Tempest my twenty year old daughter."

"November Birdie?" Harry asked sounded confused and as I looked at his face I could tell he was actually just as confused as he sounded.

"My mum was a bit of a … free spirit. It was also the fact that I was born in November and throughout her pregnancy she described my movements like the flutter of birds and therefore gave me the middle name Birdie. She didn't put much thought into naming me but you can't deny that she was unique about it. I just go by Birdie but how many people can say they are called after the month they were born in?" I offered as an explanation behind my name meaning. I got asked it by most people and I didn't mind repeating it for everyone.

"Don't forget that your mum was high intelligent and finished her NEWTs at the age of sixteen and didn't have to return to Hogwarts for her seventh year." Dad added trying to remind me that she was also intelligent and not just a free spirit. "Birdie here got her mum's brains."

"She only had to finish her NEWTs at the age of sixteen because some idiot got her pregnant while they were still in school." Remus butted in as he smiled at Harry while wrapping an arm around me.

"Uncle Remus got you there dad." I laughed at the grimace on dad's face. Harry seemed to find it funny as well as he released a chuckle at dad's expense.

"Do you want to be grounded?" was the reply I received with a stern look. I gave him a cheeky smile before running out of the kitchen where I saw Charlie leave a few seconds before.

"Charlie!" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough not to wake up dear old grandma.

"Birdie?" he inquired looking shocked to find that I had followed him out here. It looked like he was sneaking off somewhere.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go into the Ministry, to ask for some part time work there, so I don't have to keep going to Romania." He stated running his hand through his curly hair. Curly hair, it's funny that I've only just realised this but Charlie and Percy were the only two Weasley's that had curly hair, Charlie's even curlier than Percy's.

"Why are you asking for part time here?" I wondered watching him as a slight blush spread to his ears and neck. He was adorable not that I would tell him that.

"Umm, there are a few things in the UK that I want to send giving a lot of my attention to and I can't do that if I'm in Romania." He replied rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. He wasn't meeting my eye so I had a feeling it might have something to do with me.

"What about the dragons?" I softly mumbled thinking about what his job consisted of. "Charlie you love dragons, you can't leave something you love." At the mention of this Charlie looked at me and took a step forward.

"I can try for y- umm I can try to and I did promise you a few dates." He blurted flashing red once again before looking down at the floor. "I really need to go before the Care of Magical Creature's department closes."

"Okay, but you have a date with me tomorrow at seven." I stated liking the way a pleasant smile grew on his face.

"Agreed, I'll see you tomorrow then." He confirmed lightly pecking my on the lips before leaving. I sighed with full contentment before resting against the wall and staring at the now closed door.

"See you tomorrow dragon boy."


End file.
